No início
by Lady Murder
Summary: ...tudo eram flores. 30c, primavera, tema 22. Início


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Eu não faria o Sasuke tão gostoso apesar de tão cretino.

**X**

**Desafio dos 30c.  
Set: Primavera.  
Tema: 22. Início**

**X**

_No início, tudo eram flores._

**X**

_No início, ele lhe sorriu_. Aproximou-se, ainda com o sorriso calmo no rosto, ignorando as outras pessoas da festa. E o sorriso ainda estava lá quando ele comentou como a noite estava bonita. "Não vai completar com um 'não tanto quanto você', não é?" ela retrucara, sorrindo.

"Não, mas seria apropriado." Deu de ombros e ela gostou do modo displicente com o qual ele fez isso.

"Yamanaka Ino." Ela apresentou-se. Sempre gostara de nomes e queria saber o dele.

"Inuzuka Kiba." E ele alargou o sorriso, gostando do modo direto dela.

**X**

_No início, ele passou o braço levemente pela cintura dela._ Colou seus corpos e ambos começaram a dançar ao som da valsa que nenhum dos dois gostava. Ela sorriu, enquanto eles improvisavam passos. Ela gostou de perceber como seus passos improvisados pareciam tão bem ensaiados. Ela fechou os olhos quando sentiu a mão livre dele acariciar seu rosto. Ela admirou-se ao perceber o quão animalesco e gentil ele podia ser só com um toque. Ou com um olhar.

Ino estava completamente encantada.

**X**

_No início, ele roçou seus lábios nos dela. _E logo os mordeu. Ambos beijaram-se enquanto andavam até a cama. E ela sentiu-se completamente atraída com a sensualidade animalesca que emanava dele. E ele sentiu-se completamente excitado com a sensualidade proibida que emanava dela. O contato da pele fria dela com a muito quente dele provocara arrepios em ambos. O cabelo loiro dela caindo solto pela pele branca e nua dela o instigava. O toque firme e experiente dele a derretia. O movimento dos corpos de um sobre o outro os fazia arfar.

E o gemido de prazer não saiu de uma garganta só.

**X**

_No início, ele ligou no dia seguinte. _"E aí, pra onde vamos hoje?" ela o escutou do outro lado da linha e preferiu não perguntar nada. Saíram pela cidade com o destino final o apartamento de Kiba. Ela sentiu o cheiro dele e seus traços em todo canto. Bagunçadamente confortável. Novamente ficaram juntos e nenhum precisou ligar para o outro no dia seguinte, porque Ino permaneceu lá. E, no outro dia, ele foi a casa dela. E, no outro, saíram e só voltaram de manhã. E, no outro...

Continuaram assim, sem compromisso, por um mês.

**X**

_No início, ele lhe fez um pedido de namoro._ Junto com bombons-de-chocolate-que-ele-achou-que-ela-gostaria. E novamente ela achou graça do jeito displicentemente gentil dele e disse sim. Nada mudou. Exceto o fato de que agora nenhum dos dois saiu sem o outro, como acontecia antes, sem o outro saber, claro.

Ainda estavam sexualmente ativos.

**X**

_No início, ele pediu desculpas._ Pela briga anterior. E ela não conseguiu ficar nem um minuto emburrada. Não com aquela cara de cachorro molhado. Não com ele, o Sr. Orgulho, pedindo desculpas. Ainda tentou esconder o sorriso, mas ele logo o viu e puxou-a para um longo beijo.

Nunca ficavam brigados por muito tempo.

**X**

_No início, ele lhe deu flores. _Agora murchas no vaso. _No início, ele lhe sorriu. _Agora, o sorriso estava perdido em algum canto da casa. _No início, ele passou o braço levemente pela cintura dela. _Mas agora não dançavam mais. _No início, ele roçou seus lábios nos dela. _Agora, eram só lábios frios. _No início, ele ligou no dia seguinte. _Agora, nem mesmo no aniversário. _No início, esle lhe fez um pedido de namoro. _Agora, a separação já estava definitiva. _No início, ele pediu desculpas. _Agora, as desculpas ficaram perdidas no ar. Não ditas por nenhum dos dois.

**X**

Ino espreguiçou-se. Pegou as flores murchas no vaso e as jogou pela janela. Seu encantamento e amor foram com elas. Riu consigo mesma. Como fora boba... Enganada tão facilmente. É claro que um cara animalescamente gentil mostraria sua verdadeira face algum dia.

Mas, agora, aquilo era passado, não era? Seguiria em frente, como se ele nunca tivesse passado na sua vida. Suspirou, lamentando.

Afinal, _no início, tudo eram flores._

**X**

**N/A: **Ae ae, estou de volta! E começando com 30cookies. Afinal, o coitado estava abandonado. De qualquer forma, eu sei que ficou meio lol, mas eu precisava desenferrujar.

Enfim, **reviews?**


End file.
